Brea/Relationships
The relationships of Brea from The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Family Mayrin Brea has a loving yet somewhat strained relationship with her mother. While Mayrin wants her daughter to begin acting like the princess she is, she still favors Brea more than Seladon, which is something she points out. When her mother was killed by the Skeksis, Brea was utterly heartbroken by her mother's murder and it is what fueled her hatred for the Skeksis even further. Tavra Brea was the closest with her sister, Tavra, and found it easier to talk to her rather than Seladon. Tavra often gets embarrassed when Brea asks the Skeksis questions due to her curiosity. She later mourned her sister's death with Seladon. Seladon Seladon and Brea used to have a strained relationship due to Mayrin's different treatment of the two sisters; Brea is Mayrin's favorite daughter while Mayrin acts hard on Seladon and often ignores her due to her being the new upcoming All-Maudra soon one day. Tavra often acted as the bridge between the two quarreling sisters. In a way, both sisters are quite similar because they are both stubborn. Brea sometimes wonders how they are similar. With her sister's and mother's deaths, Brea and Seladon are the last surviving members of Mayrin's line and they accept they are the only family they have left. Friends Rian Rian and Brea met each other when they were dreamfasting with Deet, the All-Maudra, Aughra. After Brea returned, Rian and her hugged each other showing relief they were both okay. Rian handed her back her journal, much to her thanks and delight. They developed an older brother-younger sister relationship due Rian looking out for her. Like any sibling relationship they also disagree on a couple of things, including their impressions of Rek'yr. While Brea trusted him, Rian disagreed and she groaned in annoyance. When Brea was captured by the Hunter, Rian tried running after the Hunter. However, Brea, possibly out of concern for Rian's safety, yelled at him to forget about her and find a way to stop the Skeksis. Due to their care, support and love for each other, they were able to start a rebellion practically overnight. Deet Brea met both Deet and Rian when they dreamfasted with their other allies and the All-Maudra. However, she met Deet in person when they encountered each other in Ha'rar and both captured and taken away by the Skeksis. They also both support each other, as it was Deet's idea to perform a ceremony for Mayrin in honor of her mother's death. Because of their loyalty to each other and their time in the Gelfling rebellion, Brea and Deet developed a friendship that made them practically sisters. Brea also noticed Rian's and Deet's romantic feelings for each other, which caused her to draw their likliness in her journal. Onica Brea meets Onica when the latter was apprenticed by Elder Cadia, first encountering Onica when she entered Cadia's ship at the Silver Sea seeking answers about a symbol. Onica noticed that Cadia was not going to help Brea, even protesting when he ordered her to put powdered nulroot in her tea. When Cadia began to physically attack Brea, Onica knocked him out, showing she disliked that Cadia was assaulting and shouting at the princess Despite believing that the Sifans asked for riches in exchange for others' services, Onica helped Brea without charge and ultimately believed that helping her was the right thing to do. She later assisted Brea and her friends during the battle of Stone in the Wood, joining the Gelfling resistance as well. Hup Brea first met Hup when he was in company with Deet, whom Brea had previously met in the Dream Space in Ha'rar after learning the truth of the Skeksis's power. She began wondering if the Podling was in his right mind as he pledged his loyalty to Mayrin but Deet informed her friends that Hup wanted to become a Podling Paladin. When Brea's mother was murdered before her, both Hup and Deet comforted Brea at her mother's loss. As Brea did not like the way the Skeksis treated her, she did not like the way they treated Hup when they were being taken away to the Castle. Hup later helped Brea through a memorial ceremony to Brea's mother when they could not deliver the ceremony themselves. Before the battle of the Stone-in-the-wood, Brea asked where Hup was at, recalling how he got hurt when SkekMal attacked them. This also shows that Brea cares for Hup's well-being and that she considers him a friend. SkekGra and UrGoh Like her companions, Brea was surprised by SkekGra's appearance because he was a Skeksis, who had a reputation for being vile creatures. However, Brea immediately relaxed when she realized he was not affiliated with the Skeksis. When she was introduced to UrGoh, she was amazed by him and remembered reading about his kind, the Mystics in Ha'rar's library. At first, Brea was annoyed with the duo, especially because the performance they put on dragged on for hours and because they were taking too long to answer their questions. However, after hearing their story, Brea came to respect SkekGra and UrGoh after they told them their own story. She sympathized them when they expressed sadness in being broken and called them "Wise ones" and thanked them for their puppet show. Despite trying to convince her not to go again, Rek'yr kissed her hand, wished her luck and hoped to see her again soon. He also refused to tell SkekMal where he took Brea, Rian, Deet, Hup, and Lore showing his loyalty to Brea. Enemies Skeksis At first, Brea was fascinated by the Skeksis. However, when she saw how horrid the Skeksis treated a farmer and his wife, Brea wanted to know more about them and what they were hiding. When she learned of their decietful nature, she immediately saw they were unfit to rule Thra, especially when they drank Gelfling essence and unleashed the Darkening on her homeworld. The first Skeksis Brea had met was SkekOk, her idol in person when she tripped in front of the carriage and he offered her a ride after learning she is a princess and the youngest daughter of Mariyn. During their way to the citadel, they bond with each other and have a common ground for knowledge and books. However, when they met each other again when she was held captive by SkekMal, SkekOk mocked the princess, who proclaimed them all monsters. In retaliation, SkekOk considered that she wasn't as clever as he thought she was. SkekVar was also among one of Brea's most-hated enemies when he coldly murdered her mother in front of her. She accused him as she was being taken away. Because of his role in her mother's death, Brea hated him for killing her mother, which is what also is her primary motivation for her to end the Skeksis' rule. As her role in the rebellion grew, Brea became more determined to end their rule, swearing to SkekGra and UrGoh their reign would end. Category:Relationships